


The First Date

by mybrotherharry



Series: Just Another Steve with a Sassy Brunette Story [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The West Wing
Genre: Dating, First Date, Fluff, For reasons, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sam Seaborn is a Cap fanboy, Shy Steve, change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrotherharry/pseuds/mybrotherharry
Summary: Steve looks kissable in the candle light. It's a problem, because Steve always looks kissable.





	The First Date

“I have never done this before,” Steve tells him, blue eyes shining in the candle light, sitting across Sam, a cloth draped table between them.

“Date a man?”

“Just date, period,” he smiles ruefully. “Peggy and I -” he pauses, looking lost. “It was a long time ago, and there was a war on.”

“Big shoes to fill,” Sam laughs. “No pressure, huh?”

“You’re doing fine, Mr. Seaborn,” Steve says, teasing.

It is surprisingly easy to talk to Steve. 

The man is bursting with questions, seems eager to hear about Sam’s work, and has a few dozen stories to tell about the Avengers.

“Princeton undergrad, Law degree from Duke,” Sam tells him. 

“I knew you were wicked smart,” Steve smiles at him. “But didn’t think you were so far out of my league. I dropped out of art school.”

“I didn’t know that,” Sam says. “There’s so much about you that’s not in the history books.”

“Like the fact that I am bent? No, no, sorry, I know I am not supposed to use that word anymore, but it slips through sometimes.”

“It’s alright,” Sam assures him. This whole evening feels unreal. “Full disclosure: I need to say this before it gets weird. I used to be a fan. I have all your comics and movies.”

Steve laughs. “That’s okay,” he says. “That’s not me. All that stuff, that’s about the dude in the tights. I am just Steve.”

“I would really like to get to know Steve,” Sam tells him, meaning it. 

“Since we  _ are  _ all about full disclosure right now,” Steve says, “Tony wants me to lure you with me to Stark Industries. He says he’s been trying to hire you for years.”

“Pepper Potts is a good friend,” Sam nods. “But I think I am good here on my government salary.”

“How do you know Pepper?”

“Believe it or not, we were actually neighbors, growing up in San Bernardino.”

“That’s in California, right?”

“Yup, born and raised,” Sam explains. “I almost went to Stanford Law.”

“I have never been to California. I’ve always wanted to go. Bucky and I - we were going to go see the Grand Canyon.”

Sam tells him about his own visits to the Canyon, and his favorite memory of a family vacation to the Sierra Nevada mountains. 

The dessert arrives, and they go at the chocolate mousse, bumping spoons with each other. Sam is sad that the date is ending, and from Steve’s expression, it seems like he feels the same way.

Sam settles the check, and even though Steve looks like he wants to protest, he doesn’t. They ride back together in Sam’s car, talking about the music that Steve’s missed. 

“Sam - Wilson, my friend - he says I need to listen to Marvin Gaye.”

“Your friend has good taste,” Sam agrees. “I also recommend Queen. Hold on, do you know who Freddie Mercury is? And have you read Harry Potter yet?”

“No, and no,” Steve tells him. “I will add it to the list.”

“Steve,” he says, trying to keep his hands to himself, standing outside Steve’s apartment, “tonight was lovely. I would like to do this again some time.”

“Yeah,” Steve nods. Sam’s nearly turned away, when Steve, with an expression like he is going to war, steps forward and kisses him, gentle and sweet.

Sam mentally says  _ fuck it _ to his resolve and puts his hands on Steve’s hips, feeling firm, hard muscle. Steve opens up for him beautifully, and he chases into his mouth, savoring it.

When they pull apart, Steve looks thoroughly kissed. 

Sam confirms the day and time for their next date _before_ he takes his hands off of Steve.

*

**Author's Note:**

> You are still here? I applaud you.
> 
> Please leave a comment.


End file.
